


i miss you

by angelsprunch



Series: tumblr requests [5]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsprunch/pseuds/angelsprunch
Summary: richie and stan miss each other.





	i miss you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking a break from code orange so feel free to make oneshot requests !!

“I miss him, Big Bill.” Richie sighed, passing the cigarette back to Bill and exhaling the smoke. “I miss the way he would spend more time fucking organizing the drawers of my dresser than cuddling with me. I miss the way he’d shoot down my jokes but give me that fucking smile that made my heart melt. I miss how warm he felt in my arms. I miss putting my cold hands on his stomach or pressing my cold toes against his legs. I just… I miss him. It sounds so fucking cliche and I want to punch myself in the face for how awful I sound but my life feels empty without him. What’s the point in telling a joke if he isn’t there to shut me down? What’s the point in doing something stupid if he isn’t there to call me a moron? That’s his favorite thing to call me. He likes to call me stupid, but he tended to use moron more than anything else. What’s the point in doing  _anything_  if I don’t get to see his smile afterwards?”

Bill frowned and rested his forearms on the railing of the balcony attached to his apartment. Richie and Stan had broken up four days ago because Stanley was too scared of people finding out. Richie said that he’d gladly take any blows from homophobes, but Stanley said that he couldn’t let him do that. Bill only knew all of this because Richie had biked over to his house and he fell apart in Bill’s arms. Bill held Richie and shared a cigarette with him. For the past four days he’d been trying to piece Richie back together. “Tell h-him that you miss h-him.” he said, passing the cigarette back. Stan had gone to Mike. Mike and Bill had been texting nonstop because they didn’t think this breakup was a good idea. It was ruining both boys.

“Mike, what if this is the biggest mistake I’ve ever made? I mean, I don’t believe in soulmates. That’s some bullshit lie fed to us by straight people so we can all end up in straight relationships and hate our spouses. What if he was the one, though? Like what if I was destined to spend the rest of my life with a fool that always tastes like strawberry soda and thinks his jokes are a gift to the world? What if I’m supposed to always carry an extra jacket with me because he’s either too stubborn or too stupid or maybe both to remember to bring a jacket? What if it’s me that’s supposed to clean his cuts when he gets into fights just so he can feel something?” Stan rambled, laying on Mike’s bed. Mike sat in the chair by his desk and frowned. He rested his head in his hands and watched his friend.

“Go back to him. He’s probably chain smoking with Bill which means he’s probably outside without a jacket. They’re both helpless so it isn’t like Bill will remind him to wear one.” Mike said, glancing in Stan’s direction. Stan sighed and pushed himself up onto his elbows. He seemed to consider the idea for a moment before he got up off the bed and kissed Mike’s cheek before he started laughing.

“Sorry, I picked that up from him.” he defended, but Mike shook his head. “Just because I’m bringing him a jacket so he doesn’t freeze to death doesn’t mean that we’re getting back together.” Stan defended as he patted his pockets for his keys before walking out of Mike’s apartment. He ducked into the apartment that he shared with Richie, it had only been four days so Richie hadn’t moved all of his stuff out yet, and grabbed one of Richie’s jackets from the closet. Pulling the windbreaker on, a sad smile crossed Stan’s face at how ridiculous he looked in his ex’s clothes. Stan sighed and went to Bill’s apartment.

It was a well known fact that Bill only truly let his guard down around Richie. Even Eddie who had been best friends with him practically since they were born had only seen Bill cry a handful of times. Even Eddie who started dating Bill halfway through senior year still didn’t know everything that upset his boyfriend and he was often coming to Richie for relationship advice.

Stan didn’t bother knocking on the door to Bill and Eddie’s apartment. He knew that Eddie was in class so that meant that Richie and Bill had to be inside. He spotted Bill’s figure on the back porch and Stan assumed that Richie was out there with him. Taking a deep breath, Stan tried to gather his courage and he shrugged the jacket off before folding it over his arm. Carefully, Stan opened the sliding door and stepped out onto the back porch. “Rich?” he asked, hating how vulnerable his voice sounded.

Richie jumped and ended up dropping the cigarette over the railing of the porch when he heard Stan’s voice. Bill called him an asshole under his breath, but Richie didn’t have it in him to flip his best friend off. Instead he watched Stan with wide eyes, missing how comical it looked behind his thick glasses. Stan was quiet for a moment and looked between the two boys before holding the jacket out for Richie to take. “I figured you’d be here. I know you’re too stupid to remember a jacket and I don’t want you to freeze.” Stan mumbled, biting his cheek. He knew he probably sounded like a fool.

Just as Stan was about to turn around to leave, Bill cleared his throat and went back inside. Stan looked at he closed door and then back at Richie he was carefully reaching out to take the jacket. Their fingertips brushed and Stan didn’t know how he didn’t just break into tears right there. A few moments passed before Stan cleared his throat and met Richie’s eyes. “You have to put it on for it to warm you up.” he mumbled as he took a step closer and slide Richie’s glasses off his face. “How are these already filthy?” he asked, cleaning them on Richie’s shirt. Stan never wanted to dirty his own shirts so he always used Richie’s to clean the glasses.

“I– Stan, don’t walk back through that door.” Richie pleaded as he pulled the windbreaker on. There was a small crack in Richie’s voice and Stan’s heart broke. “I can’t watch you leave again. I can’t lose you again. Please… If you don’t want people to find out, then they don’t have to. I won’t hold your hand in public. I won’t be affectionate. I’ll keep everything behind closed doors. I’ll do whatever you want, Stan. Please, don’t end this. I love you.”

Stan’s motions stilled at Richie’s last words and after a few seconds he slide Richie’s glasses back on his face. “You love me?” he asked, voice barely a whisper. His fingers lingered on the arms of Richie’s glasses before the fell to the boy’s shoulders.

“Is it that much of a surprise? Two weeks ago I got up at five am just so I could go birdwatching with you. I don’t even like birds, I just like being around you. I would do anything if it meant I could do that again. I’d do anything to fall asleep with you in my arms or have you chastise me for spending my money on cigarettes instead of buying milk and eggs.”

A ghost of a smile crossed Stan’s face and he went up on his toes to gently brush his lips against Richie’s. “I love you, too, you big idiot.” he whispered as his hands drifted up to Richie’s hair. Richie’s hands found a home on Stan’s waist and Stan wondered if that’s where they were always meant to be.

“I don’t want to change anything. I love how affectionate you are. I’m just… scared.” he whispered, moving to press a kiss to each of Richie’s cheeks. Richie nodded before pulling Stan closer to him. He was clinging to the other boy as if his life depended on it.

“Whatever you need me to do so you feel comfortable, I’ll do it.”


End file.
